There are already motor vehicle transmissions known, such as disclosed in DE 41 37 143 A1, wherein a multistage, synchronized, extended transmission is described, and wherein, respectively, two gears are assigned to one of the multiple shifting packets. In this case, to the one shifting packet are assigned two gears, such as first and third, or second and fourth, these not being successively following gear ratios. The advantage gained from this is that a shifting system has been created, by which overlapping activations and thereby a lessening of the intervening idle time of a shift is made possible. However, the disadvantage is, that with a conventional manually operated gear shift lever, a transmission with this advantage cannot be shifted, since the usual gear shift lever, which functions in the normal H-configuration, is designed to shift gears which principally follow one another.
Further, a twelve-gear shifting transmission, for a utility vehicle is known, (see EP 10 34 384 B1), wherein the fore-shift group is manually shifted and the main group, i.e. the secondary group is automatically and pneumatically shifted. Pneumatic shifting apparatuses are provided for both the principal and the secondary groups, wherein the desired gear can be correspondingly activated upon selection of shift-paths by means of the manual shifting device. Thereby, the attained shifting program represents a shifting program of a common 6-gear shifting transmission. The disadvantage of this arrangement is, however, that separate, pneumatic shifting apparatuses must be provided, in order to be able to shift the gears in the usual manner in normal shifting pattern.
Further, from the German patent text of the applicant, a shifting device for a motor vehicle transmission has been disclosed by DE 30 00 577, wherein, with one manual gear shift lever, the shifting can again be done in the customary H method. In this case, on the shifting shaft are to be found two shifting finger shafts, whereby, respectively, only one shifting finger controls the four gear stages of the basic transmission. Upon a change from the second into the third shift-path, a shifting valve is activated, which activates the area group. Upon the shifting into the third and fourth shift-paths, then the second shifting finger comes into engagement. Disadvantageous here is the separate actuator of the area group.
DE 35 27 390 A1 discloses a manually shifted, double clutch transmission. In this case, upon actuation of the gear lever in the optional selection path, a shift-sleeve is slidingly displaced. By the activation of the gear shift lever, in a selection path, respectively one clutch of the double shift clutch is closed. Disadvantageous with this shifting device, is a limitation to principally four forward gears, if the shifting takes place when specifically, no foreign power addition can be relied on.
Departing from this point, it is the purpose of the invention to so develop a transmission for a motor vehicle, especially a multistage transmission, wherein at least one, therein located shifting packet possesses no directly successive ratio stages and wherein a manual activation by means of a normal H-shifting pattern is possible.